parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Vampire Girl 2: Return to the Sea
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's Sequel "The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea" Cast *Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Ariel *SpongeBob SquarePants as Prince Eric *Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Baby Melody *Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Melody *Pupert Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) as Young Flounder *Flik (A Bug's Life) as Adult Flounder *Rocko (Extras with Heffer and Filburt) (Rocko's Modern Life) as Sebastian *Melman (Extras with Alex, Marty ,Gloria and King Julien as Extras) (Madagascar) as Scuttle *Mr Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) as King Triton *Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) as Morgana *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Undertow *Nigel (Rio) as Undertow (Small Size) *Rinkus and Sierra (The Land Before Time 7) as Cloak and Dagger *Milo and Oscar (with Bea as Extra) (Fish Hooks) as Tip and Dash *Zazu (The Lion King) as Grimsby *Master Shake (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) as Chef Louis *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) as Carlotta *Spike (The Land Before Time) as Max *Simba (The Lion King) as Captain of the Ship *Timon (The Lion King) as Sailor 1 *Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Sailor 2 *Elephants (Robin Hood) as Trumpeters *Hippos (Robin Hood) as Drummers *Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)) as Ariel's Sisters *Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective), Vlad (Horton Hears a Who!), Kaa (The Jungle Book) and Vincent (Over the Hedge) as Undertow's Various Transformations *Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) as Waiter who passes by Melody *Dot (Animaniacs) as Blonde-haired Girl in Orange dress *Wakko (Animaniacs) as Chubby Boy in Blue suit *Yakko (Animaniacs) as Skinny Boy in Green suit *Monkey (The Jungle Book) as Music Orchestra *Various Kids as Waltzing Children *Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Handsome Boy *King Louie (The Jungle Book) as Music Conductor *Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimn) as Mother Penguin *Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) as Baby Penguin *Howie, Octo, Bunny, Duck, and Sloth (Almost Naked Animals) as 5 Male Penguin *Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) as Hammerhead Shark *Donnie (The Wild Thornberrys) as Tip and Dash's Savior *Dot and the Blueberry Scout (A Bug's Life) as Flounder's Kids *Skunk (Skunk Fu) as Blonde-haired Mer Boy *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as Black-haired Mer Boy *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Brown-haired Mer Boy *Mort (Madagascar) as Harold the Seahorse *The Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as King Triton's Guard Scenes *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 1: Down to the Sea/Opening *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 2: A Magic Locket/Sedusa *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 3: Fearing Sedusa/Losing the Locket *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 4: 12 Years Later *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 5: Sedusa and Nigel's Confrontation *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 6: Penny Bonds the Locket *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 7: Anxious Moments *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 8: A Not-So Perfect Party *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 9: A Peek into the Past *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 10: In Search of the Truth *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 11: Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt Tells Sandy About Penny *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 12: Penny Meets Sedusa *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 13: For a Moment/Sedusa's Diabolical Deception *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 14: Meet Milo, Oscar, and Bea *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 15: Old Friends *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 16: Taking the Trident *The Little Mer-Sea Squirrel 2: Return to the Sea Part 17: Penny's Big Mistake Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs